story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen Brains
By Marcus Dwemer '' '' I see many brains before me, All are frozen. They have died of boredom. I will say some words to honor them. Branch out leafs stuck in tables The call of the wild Inner child alive Bust lose wild horses hate their stables Some birds don't fly? Chicken with head cut off can dance Do all 16 dances Can't fly to France The ship waves like a clear ship. All brains slice stormy, rough whales. Owls wave like rough shores. Travel swiftly like a big sun. She sleeps soundlessly. Surrounded by fluttering pages, exhausted from living countless lives as she sat alone unmoving. do you think it's a coincidence that falling asleep and falling in love both start with falling and end with you? I wish I knew how to Freeze myself In a cryochamber So I could wake up In fifty years or so When no one will Remember me Or what I've done The ship waves like a clear ship. All brains slice stormy, rough whales. Owls wave like rough shores. Travel swiftly like a big sun. The ship waves like a clear ship. All brains slice stormy, rough whales. Owls wave like rough shores. Travel swiftly like a big sun. Never slice a reef. Where is the big whale? The stormy reef swiftly views the whale. Frozen brains lying on the ground. I squish them beneath my foot. Large eyes Heart-shaped face Powerful talons Impressive wings Sound of your call Whispered leaves Large eyes Heart-shaped face Powerful talons Impressive wings Sound of your call Whispered leaves Adventure, love, and endurance. Shores die like dead whales. Lively, rough reefs calmly lead a dead, stormy ship. Why does the brain travel? Life is a rough brain. I wish I knew how to Freeze myself In a cryochamber So I could wake up In fifty years or so When no one will Remember me Or what I've done Things are happening But you're just sleeping. War is breaking out People are starving Children are dying But you're just sleeping On the winding path I continued to follow An owl sat perched Old tree remain hollow It’s eyes were wide Piercing through me Claws dug in To the barren tree Hoot hoot hoot A steady beat Inviting me To take a seat Under the owl I took my place Reached for a stick To trace My name in the mud Rummaged through my bag Began to take Yet another drag Adventure, love, and endurance. Shores die like dead whales. Lively, rough reefs calmly lead a dead, stormy ship. Why does the brain travel? Life is a rough brain. Wave swiftly like a stormy whale. Why does the reef sail? Why does the shore travel? The big moon roughly paints the shore. Wow, courage! Frozen brains, found their way into my fridge. I’m not going to eat them, they taste bad. I put them in a jar, and bury them in my yard. Things are happening But you're just sleeping. War is breaking out People are starving Children are dying But you're just sleeping Courage, endurance, and endurance. Adventure, faith, and courage. Love is a rough shore. Never view a shore. The sea sails like a rough mainland. Clear, dead seas quietly command a stormy, big sea. All sharks command big, stormy mainlands. Clear, rough shores quietly command a big, dead mainland. Sail quietly like a clear moon. Shores wave! Why does the brain die? Shores die like rough owls. Golly gosh, life! The shore sails like a lively mainland. Where is the lively owl? It’s eyes were wide Piercing through me Claws dug in To the barren tree Hoot hoot hoot A steady beat Inviting me To take a seat Under the owl I took my place Reached for a stick To trace My name in the mud Rummaged through my bag Began to take Yet another drag The brains, they cry “We are the people of the night we are the sleepers of the day we are the night owls of the night the all nighters the most nighters the day sleepers the day layers we are the people that don't sleep at night we are the people the sleep the day away school is just to early for us it's not that we are lazy it's just that point that we are the night owls” It's within the grown out roots where the Garden Owl still hoots Sings the melancholy song Of how the blue eyed girl was wrong. It's within the thatching of the dwelling And a failed attempt at fortune telling. Beyond the garden of the bugs Beyond the magpies and the slugs A moon was folded into quarters Grind it with pestle and mortar Strip it down to crater powder Feel it till the song sounds louder Shores die like rough owls. Golly gosh, life! The shore sails like a lively mainland. Where is the lively owl? Frozen brains, sitting in rotted corpses. They cry out to me, saying they want to be free. I cannot help them, that is not my job. So I continue on my way, their cries dulling in the distance. The clear sun roughly slices the mainland. The mainland travels like a dead moon. Moons travel! Reefs die! Travel quietly like a rough sun. Endurance, faith, and adventure. Sharks travel like clear seas. Love, faith, and faith. All owls lead clear, rough suns. All ships command rough, big reefs. The sleeping eye sees nothing aside from the sleepers dream. It may be shut for fear to wake only to face an assembled fate. Why is it so hard to sleep? I lie down in my bed Eyes shut tight Sleepiness is in my head Yet I can never sleep It's within the thatching of the dwelling And a failed attempt at fortune telling. Beyond the garden of the bugs Beyond the magpies and the slugs A moon was folded into quarters Grind it with pestle and mortar Strip it down to crater powder Feel it till the song sounds louder The Garden Owl sings his song Of how the blue eyed girl was wrong And under the brown thatched roof The girl detests her blue eyed youth Frozen brains, all around me. I smash them with a hammer. Now they cannot bother me, and waste my time. Category:Poetry